Global Positioning System (GPS) devices provide fairly accurate location information with many military, civil, and commercial uses. However, GPS devices are generally not suitable for indoor use because GPS signals can be blocked or scattered by roofs and walls. Accordingly, indoor localization techniques are being developed that do not rely on GPS signals.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones, are commonly used to provide location information to a user and often include video cameras and GPS capabilities, allowing for the use of various localization technologies. Most mobile devices additionally include digital displays for interfacing with the user.
Therefore, localization techniques and, in particular, indoor localization techniques can be improved by combining localization information with information that can be displayed to the user via the digital display.